The Men in Her Life
by willgirl
Summary: Booth tries to keep his jealousy in check when it comes to all the men in Brennan's life! Rated M for smut!


**A/N: So here's a little something different from me, an M fic! This was based on a challenge in which either Booth or Brennan had to be jealous. I hope you like it!**

The first time Booth was jealous, he wouldn't even admit it to himself. The way Michael Stires had come in and caused her to light up made him feel uncomfortable for sure, but that's just because he wasn't used to seeing her with a man.

The second time was David and Booth did feel jealous this time. Here he was, trying to protect her and all she wanted to do was date this online weirdo. He didn't think the relationship would last. David was too boring for her. Surprisingly it did, at least until her parents had been found. He had disappeared after that.

By the time Graham Hastings rolled around, Booth had his jealousy firmly in check. He knew he had feelings for her but he was sure as hell not going to act on them. Besides he still go to be there to comfort her, right?

But then came Sully. He though Sully would be like the others, a quick hit and run relationship, a speciality of Brennan's.

But to his surprise, Sully stayed. And as he watched them grow closer and closer, he couldn't ignore the jealousy raging through him.

And then Sully asked her to sail around the world with him. His heart sank. Yes he told her to go, but he instantly regretted it. There had been a moment when he though he'd lost her but she stayed.

By this time he was fully aware of his feelings for her and was gearing up to tell her about them when she started dating Charlie. Charlie was no good for her, he knew that. Hell, even Angela didn't like him.

But he continued to watch as they continued to date, now unable to control his jealousy.

So he started distancing himself from her. There were no more late night dinners at Wong Foo's or movie nights where she analyzed the movie. They only talked when there were cases, he never took her out to lunch anymore.

And he stood yesterday in her office as she got angry with him about this very subject and then asked quietly why they weren't friends anymore. He had just shrugged and made up some line and left as quickly as he could.

He was having a beer at Sid's when his mind wandered to Brennan and what she would be doing on this grey, rainy day.

'Probably out with Charlie.' He thought to himself.

He slammed down his beer bottle, causing some of it to spill on the bar. He had enough, it was time to deal with this situation. Throwing some bills on the bar, he headed out to his car. He unlocked the door and slid into his seat, putting the key in the engine and turning the car on.

Well that's what he wanted to happen. The car gave a whine and then stopped. Turning the key again, he heard nothing.

"Dammit!" he said, hitting the steering wheel.

He got out of the car and despite the rain, started walking towards her apartment. He had made up his mind to confront her about this and nothing was going to stop him. Not that he had any idea what to do when he got there.

'Oh hey Bones, I just want to tell you that I'm jealous of you and Charlie because I'm completely in love you.' He thought.

"Yeah like that will work." He muttered to himself as he walked briskly down the streets. The gentle rain had turned heavy and soon he knew he was going to be soaked.

Finally he made it to her apartment. As he stood in front of her door he realized that everything was about to change. HE was making everything change.

He knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open and there she was, in pajama pants and a tank top, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she asked, perusing his appearance. "You are soaking wet. Come in, I will get you a towel."

She pulled him inside and before he could speak, she was off down the hall to get a towel. Coming back, she handed it to him and watched as he quickly dried himself off the best he could.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Is Charlie here?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Look about yesterday….you're right, I don't want us to be friends anymore." He said.

He watched her face drop and he took two steps towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Before she could protest, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. His hand moved up her back as the other ran through her hair. His wet t-shirt rubbed against hers and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to gain entrance.

Her hands went around his waist and she was kissing him hungrily back. They were devouring each other as if they had waited their whole life for this moment and neither wanted to let go.

Finally they parted and he saw a look of lust and confusion in her eyes.

"Booth, I…"

"I was jealous." He interrupted. "That's why I was pulling away. I couldn't watch you with him anymore, I wanted you to be with me. Not just as friends, but as more. I still want you to be with me."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled back to see her reaction.

"Charlie and I broke up today." She blurted out.

"Oh, Bones, sorry I…" he started, dropping his hands and backing away from her.

"No Booth you don't understand. It was for the best. He wasn't right for me. But….but I think you are."

He blinked twice. He couldn't believe she had said that. "Say it again." He demanded.

"I want to be with you." She said firmly.

He moved towards her and this time she tilted her head in anticipation of the kiss. He kissed her again and her hands moved to his waist and crept under his t-shirt. He shivered at her touch and pressed himself hard against her, cupping her ass with one hand while the other stroked her back.

She moaned into his mouth and pushed herself against him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved towards the bedroom.

"Maybe we should wait." He gasped as she began sucking on his neck and shoulder blades.

"That's totally illogical." She replied, rocking her hips against him. He let out a growl and pushed her against the door frame of the bedroom as he greedily attacked her lips.

He set her down and she raised her arms, waiting for him to take off her shirt. He did. Slowly, inch by inch kissing and sucking his way up her stomach to her breasts. He pulled the t-shirt off and lowered his head to her nipple. Blowing softly, he watched it harden and immediately took it into his mouth.

Her arms were up over her head, gripping the door frame as he sucked on one nipple well using his hand to play with the other one.

"God, Booth." She breathed as he moved over to her other breast, his hand now slipping beneath her pajama pants.

As soon as he touched her, she cried out, her hands coming down to grip his hair tightly. She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard, as his hand continued to stroke her relentlessly.

"Please, Seeley, please." She panted.

The sound of his name from her lips made him more aroused then he was and he began to stroke harder. She grabbed his hand, pulling it away and seeing the question in his eyes, she said. "I don't want to come until you're inside me."

She saw his eyes darken and she took this opportunity to quickly divest him of his shirt. She ran her hands over his sculpted chest like she had always wanted to and her lips soon followed, causing a groan to escape from his lips.

She reached for his zipper and undid it, pulling his jeans down off his hips and down his legs. As he pulled off his shoes, socks and jeans she had the opportunity to look at him. She definitely wasn't disappointed.

He pulled down her pajama pants and she stepped out of them, reaching forward to stroke him as she kissed him on the mouth.

They stumbled their way to the bed and soon he was kissing his way down her body again while she bit back a cry of pleasure.

She was more than ready for him and she felt as if she was going to burst if he wasn't inside her soon.

Sensing this, he slowly eased himself into her and stopped, allowing himself to feel her tight walls throbbing around him.

"Damn Temperance." He said, his breath ragged.

He leaned down and kissed her as he began moving slowly in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and soon he was moving faster, their bodies so close to release.

She moaned again as he thrust into her over and over until she could feel her orgasm building stronger and stronger.

"I'm going to.." She didn't even finish the sentence as her orgasm washed over her, followed immediately by his own. She held onto him as they shook and cried out, their pleasure overtaking them.

When their orgasms subsided, he rolled off of her and they lay there panting, side by side.

"That was…"

"Perfect." He said, finishing her thought.

He reached for her and pulled her close and she found herself snuggled against him, her head resting in the crook of his arm while her fingers drew patterns on his chest. She never let a man hold her after sex, yet here she was content never to move again.

He calmed his breathing and placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead. "Thank you." He said softly. He had so much more that he wanted to tell her, he knew they would have to work out how this change would affect their working relationship, but for now he was satisfied not to dwell on those issues. For now he was happy just to have her in his arms.

And he knew he would never feel jealous again.


End file.
